The Confession of a Lab Assistant
by Altocore
Summary: Professor Sycamore x Sophie. One Shot.


**The Confession of a Lab Assistant**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, June 27 2015.<strong>

_**THE GATES BUSTED**_ open in a typical police raid style, and came in a fifteen year old teenager who rushed into the lobby with a wounded Luxio in his hands. "ANYONE HOME! MY POKÉMON IS HEAVILY INJURED AND NEEDS TREATMENT IMMEDIATELY!"

The loud voice from the teenager echoed the building a few times, before Professor Sycamore responded to the lobby 4 seconds later. "I'm coming! How severely injured is it?"

"Please, I need it healed now! Luxio is severely injured!" The teenager exclaimed at the professor and moved it closer to him. The professor grabbed Luxio right away and called Sophie. "Sophie! I need your assistance!"

Seconds later a female lab assistant who appeared slightly shorter than the professor responded and came to the lobby. Luxio was immediately handed to her, and she disappeared into the halls. The teenager quickly grabbed the professor's hands and kneeled down. "Thank you! Thank you for responding quickly."

(At The Healing Room.)

The pokémon was immediately treated with care, placed inside a machine which was covered by a transparent panel shaped in half cylinder. Sophie tapped the screen and an arm was lowered down shining a beam of light to the pokémon. Luxio was being healed slowly.

Professor Sycamore sat down on the brown colored couch and poured a cup of hot tea from the jug. He offered the drink to the kid. "Please have a seat and drink some tea to calm yourself."

The teenager was still worried about his Luxio and responded with a no. "I can't! Luxio is my best friend since I was a kid. She took a good care of me and I reciprocated my actions to her."

"Luxio..." The electrical feline pokémon spoke weakly and looked to her trainer.

Sophie grabbed a pen and clipboard from the desk and proceeded to record down information displayed on the computer screen. The injury type was a sustained injury. She took a quick peek out the glass panel and looked at the handsome professor.

Professor Sycamore caught her glimpse and stood up from the couch, "Just sit here and relax, I need to talk to Sophie for a sec."

He came towards the healing room and opened the door. "Sophie, how's the injury?"

Sophie referred to her clipboard for a second and made eye contacts with the professor after. "The injury is pretty painful, it sustained a couple of attacks after it became really weak into a fainted state. However she is very lucky and will survive."

"Good, I'll talk to you in 30 minutes."

"Wait!" Sophie stopped him with her nervous voice.

She stuttered in her next sentence and her hands shook uncontrolled like Parkinson's disease, "Professor Sycamore... I..."

"What do you need?" The professor stopped and turned around.

Her face showed a deep blush and she couldn't further answer his questions. Her heart sped up and her hands became loose, the clipboard and pen was dropped, and she fainted. With Professor Sycamore's immediate reflexes he caught her before she kneeled down. "Sophie? Sophie? Are you okay?"

He felt her forehead with his hands and the temperature was burning hot, reaching over 37.5 degrees celsius.

"I need your help now! This is an emergency!"

(Two Hours Later)

_**SHE OPENED HER**_ eyes and began observing her surrounding. It was blurry until she found a pair of glasses. She was in her bedroom.

She removes the wet cloth from her forehead and stood up. Her high heels were on the floor and she wore them. Later on she came to the washroom.

She lifted the handles of the tap and washed her hands, she splashed ice cold water to her face and she looked into the mirror.

(Flashback, Two Hours Ago.)

"_Good, I'll talk to you in 30 minutes."_

_Her minds started processing information about the handsome professor, she had worked with him for over 11 years and he seems like a really calm guy with a nice shaved beard. He was in his early thirties. The age gap between them may seem huge but she had a crush on him._

"_Wait!" Sophie said and stopped him, while her voice started to become nervous._

_She stuttered in her sentence with each syllables, "Professor Sycamore... I..."_

"_What do you need?" The professor stopped and turned around making eye contacts with her._

_Before she could even speak another word back to him, she fainted._

(Flashback Ends)

"..." She was embarrassed from her actions 2 hours ago, but she thanked the unexpected fainting for saving her.

(The Lab)

Sophie walked towards the healing room and thought about Luxio she had saved earlier, '_I hope Luxio is all right._' She looked into the glass panel, the room was empty and Luxio returned to her trainer.

She came to the ground level and observed the garden through the door, hoping to find Cosette and Sycamore waiting for her. She observed closely and saw Cosette who was crouched down near the pond writing observation results on Psyduck interacting with Marill and Azurill. Sophie observed a little bit more and saw her crush Professor Sycamore relaxing on a low branch while petting Garchomp.

She opened the doors and approached to him slowly.

"Welcome back Sophie!"

She blushed slightly at her crush and did not look away, "Thanks, I owe you an apology for the accident earlier today"

"There is no need for an apology but how's your two hours of sleep?"

She replied, and blushed slightly harder at him. "Two hours...? Please forgive me for that, I owe you an apology and I know exactly what to do."

"No worries, we've been working together for 11 years and the incident only happened once."

She became nervous again and could feel her heart trying to jump out of her rib cages any moment. It became faster each second but it wasn't strong as the accident that happened two hours ago, thanks to her excuses. However she blushed harder but still refused to look away from his handsome face.

With Professor Sycamores quick reflexes he dropped to the grass and pulled her for a hug which prevented her from falling down.

"Thank... you... I... I... I..." Sophie stuttered again with her words and Professor Sycamore could feel the pulse coming from her chests. "I just wanted... to... ask you... if you would like to watch a movie and have a nice dinner at Sushi High Rollers with me after our shift ends."

"Of course Sophie! Why would I say no to that? The job can be stressful and it would be a good idea to relieve the stress."

"Garr!" Garchomp growled slightly and raised her claws.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN THE FOLLOWING <strong>_evening after the shift ended, Professor Sycamore came into his bedroom with a lab coat in his hands. He hanged his coat to the coat rack and opened the closet, pulling out a black tuxedo.

Sophie stood in front of the silver colored SUV which was parked in front of the lab and waited for the professor. He came a minute later and the SUV was unlocked.

(At The Movie Theaters)

Professor Sycamore sat beside Sophie at the movie theaters sharing a bucket of popcorn with Sophie to sustain their hungers while they watch the movie "_My Sweet, Sweet Lady_." The movie starred with Diantha and contained good amount of romance.

"Pretty good movie." Professor Sycamore commented.

(At Sushi High Rollers)

The interior and atmosphere of this building was done precisely and looked gorgeous. Each table contains a candle shining dimly in the center. The waiters of the restaurant were either dressed in black belt karate uniforms for males, or furisode clothes for the females.

A beautiful girl in her late teens wearing a black furisode clothing came to the scientist and requested a double battle.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting! Here's your nigiri sushi! The taste will blow your mind after 3 turns! No complaints. Lets get straight to battle!"

"Wait wait wait... what?" Professor Sycamore asked in a confused voice.

_**AFTER A CONFUSING**_ battle with the scientists, they begin eating the sushi with a pair of chopsticks which Professor Sycamore struggled to use the and requested for help. "How do I use these chopsticks? I normally eat foods with a fork and knife."

While the professor spoke, Sophie picked up a piece sushi from his plate and stuffed it lightly to his mouth. She giggled and winked. "If you can't eat with a chopstick then I'll feed you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>THEY CAME BACK<strong>_ to their lab and walked up stairs. Sophie followed the professor until he arrived to the door of his bedroom.

She looked straight into his gray eyes and spoke to him with confidence, "Professor Sycamore... There is one thing I must tell you."

"Speak it out! We've got researches due tomorrow."

She gulped down her saliva and tried not to stutter, "I, Love, You!"

Immediately, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"..."

"What was that for?"


End file.
